Missing!
by benbrattlover
Summary: When Reynaldo Rey Curtis's young daughter, Olivia, disappears, everyone is on the case. PG to PG13, may or may not increase to R later, based on author's whims! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Author's Notes: I just want to let my readers know that this isn't the way I wrote my story, but every time I upload it, the site changes my indentation, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc. I know it looks really sloppy but this is not the way I wrote it, yet I can't figure out how to get the site to return my stories to their original format, so please bear with me, and excuse me. If you have any idea how I can get the site to keep, and post the stories in the original format with the same indentations, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc., please tell me. You can email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com.

Please read and review. Be kind, yet please give me honest feedback. If you have a negative comment, it is okay to post it, but also include some practical suggestions on how I could make the story better. I love to write stories and poems and I want to be a good writer so I don't mind negative comments as long as they are not flames. Positive and/or helpful advice and pointers are appreciated and welcomed. Negative, AND unconstructive feedback is not, and will be deleted. Otherwise, feel free to write what you think, with the exception of flames. Thank you!

I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I create. The Law and Order characters belong to Dick Wolf, the TNT and A&E Networks, and NBC. But I've written this story, I own this story, and all the others that I write or have written. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Please read and review. Thank you.

Summary: When Rey Curtis's young daughter, Olivia, disappears, everyone is on the case.

Rating: PG – PG-13 at first, but may, or may not increase to R later, based on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, Email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com.

Enjoy and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been a quiet and uneventful day. The detectives in the 27th Precinct, of the New York City Police Department, also known as the NYPD, are taking it easy in the squad room, enjoying the rare and infrequent moments of peace and tranquility. Detectives Leonard (Lennie) Briscoe, and Edward (Ed) Green are munching on bagels and doughnuts and sipping coffee, while they talk, laugh and joke with the other detectives, and uniformed officers on duty. Then, off in the distance, a telephone rings.

"Gosh, I hope that's a wrong number." Detective Green remarks. "I really don't want to have to go out right now."

"I second that motion," replies Detective Briscoe.

"Hey, Lennie!" calls out a uniformed officer named Scott Jenkins. "Phone for you!"

"Who is it?" Detective Briscoe asks.

"I don't know," answers Officer Jenkins. "I think it's someone whose daughter disappeared at 3 o clock, but I can't really make out what he is saying. The caller is frantic and is talking very fast."

"She disappeared at 3 o clock," replies Detective Briscoe, looking at his watch. "It's only 3:45. How old is the girl?"

"Eleven, I believe," says Officer Jenkins.

"Maybe she stopped to play somewhere, to talk to some friends, or is just late getting home," Detective Briscoe comments. "Tell him not to panic, to calm down and wait a little while to see if she shows up. If she doesn't, tell him to call back, and file a missing person's report."

"Okay." Officer Jenkins nods, going back to the phone. A few seconds later, he is back.

"Lennie, the guy said he wants to talk to you. He's requested you personally."

"Me? Personally?" asks Lennie. "Who is it?"

"I don't know. Like I said, he was talking really fast." explains Officer Jenkins. "Wait. Oh yeah, he said he wants to talk to you because you two know each other. He said he used to work in this precinct."

"He's a cop?" Detective Briscoe asks angrily. "Why didn't you tell me so before?"

"I don't know. I guess I forgot or didn t think it was relevant. I m sorry," he apologizes.

"We'll deal with that later," growls Lennie. "For now, this is more important. Did he say what his name was?"

Officer Jenkins thinks for a few seconds and then speaks. "Yes. I think he said his name was Roy or Ray, or something, and that he used to work with you in this precinct."

"Rey Curtis? Is that it?" asks Detective Briscoe.

"Yeah, that's it," Officer Jenkins replies. "He said his name was Rey Curtis, and that his daughter s disappeared. I assume you want to take the call?"

"Of course. Put it through now," Detective Briscoe demands angrily.

"Sure thing Detective. He's on line two, and again, I'm sorry for the mix-up," apologizes Officer Jenkins.

Detective Briscoe sighs as he reaches across his desk, picks up the phone, and presses a button to connect to line two.

"Hello? Rey? It's Lennie. The officer said that your daughter's disappeared. What's going on?" Detective Briscoe asks, concerned for his friend and former partner.

"It's Olivia. She's gone, Lennie, and I don't know where she is! What am I going to do? You've got to help. You just got to!" pleads Rey Curtis. "I know that 24 hours has to pass before a missing person's report can be filed, but I can't wait that long. I think she's been kidnapped. Someone's taken my baby, Lennie! She's disappeared. I can't find her anywhere! What am I going to do?

"First, calm down, and don't panic. We'll find her, Rey. Where are you? We'll be right there."

"I'm at Olivia's school. Reshal Elementary. It's on 72nd and Columbus. Please hurry, Lennie!" cries Rey.

Detective Briscoe hangs up the phone, and turns to his current partner, Detective Edward (Ed) Green.

"We've got to go, Ed. To 72nd and Columbus. Missing 11 year old female. Possible abduction. She's the daughter of a cop, my former partner."

"Of course, Lennie," replies Detective Green. "Why don't you go and let the boss know where we are going, while I go get us a car, OK?"

"OK," nods Detective Briscoe. "Thanks so much."

"No problem, man. We're partners, right? You would do the same for me."

The two detectives get up from their desks. Detective Green puts on his blazer, gets his coat, and then leaves to get a car from the NYPD lot. Detective Briscoe walks across the room to Lieutenant Anita Van Buren s office, and knocks on the door.

"Come in," answers Lieutenant Van Buren. Detective Briscoe turns the knob and walks into the office.

"Ah, Lennie, what can I do for you?" Anita asks.

"I just got a call from Rey Curtis. It seems Olivia has disappeared. Rey thinks she's been abducted," said Detective Briscoe. "He's at Olivia s school, Reshal Elementary on 72nd and Columbus, and he's asked me for help. Ed and I are going down there. Is that okay?"

"Of course it s okay, Lennie," nods Lieutenant Van Buren. "Just keep me posted on the situation. If Olivia doesn't show up soon, or if there's a single sign that she s been kidnapped, let me know immediately. A missing child is a top priority, and if it turns out she has been abducted, everyone goes on the case until she's found. OK?"

"Sure thing, Lieutenant," Detective Briscoe replies. "Thanks."

Detective Briscoe turns and walks out of Lieutenant Van Buren s office. He walks across the room to his desk, reaches for the blazer draped over his chair, and puts it on. Then he grabs his coat, leaves the building and goes outside. Detective Briscoe sees his partner in the parking lot, waves, and walks over to the car that Detective Green has selected and signed out from the NYPD motor pool.

"I thought I would drive," exclaims Detective Green, after Detective Briscoe had saunters over to the driver's side of the car, opens the door, and is about to get into the driver's seat.

"I always drive, though!" Detective Briscoe insists.

"Exactly. So give me the chance to drive this time," answers Detective Green. "Besides, I can see you re too worked up and preoccupied to concentrate on driving."

"But I'm fine!" argues Detective Briscoe. Then he decides too much time is being wasted, and he wants to get to his former partner as soon as possible. So he relents, and slams the driver's side door shut.

"Fine, whatever. You drive. Lets just go now." Detective Briscoe responds, as he walks over to the opposite side of the car, opens the front passenger's door, and gets into the seat, then shuts the door and puts on his seatbelt. Detective Green frowns, and shakes his head in exasperation as he reopens the driver's side door. Lennie can act so childish, and so immature at times. Then, Detective Green reasons to himself, that Lennie is just worried about his former partner, and his former partner's daughter. He also knows that Lennie's daughter, Cathy, had been killed sometime ago, and the call from his former partner had to have brought back some painful memories about her death and the circumstances surrounding it. The stress is probably just getting to him.

Detective Green sighs as he slides into the driver's seat, fastens his seatbelt and shuts the door. Then, he starts the car, and drives away from the precinct parking lot in stony silence. When the two detectives reach Olivia's school, Reshal Elementary, on 72nd and Columbus, they are met by a hysterical and frantic Rey Curtis. He is screaming and shouting while several bystanders stand by, and stare at him. Upon seeing him, Lennie immediately rushes to his former partner's side.

"Rey, calm down! We're here. Don't worry, we'll find her! What happened?" asks Detective Briscoe.

"Olivia's gone! She's been kidnapped!" cries Rey. "Someone's taken my baby, Lennie!"

"Slow down, Rey, and tell me what happened from the beginning," said Detective Briscoe.

"OK, well I came to pick up Olivia from school as usual. I've been taking the kids to school, and their activities, because Debra has not been able to drive since the relapse of her M.S. (Multiple Sclerosis) So, Olivia knows that I'd be picking her up. Her school gets out at 3 o clock, but I was five minutes late because I got stuck in some traffic at 75th Street," Rey explains. "It was only five minutes after school was dismissed, but when I got here, Olivia was nowhere to be found. I, and some of the teachers, and other school staff searched the entire building from top to bottom. Together, we looked in every single space, nook and cranny in the whole school. But we've not been able to find Olivia anywhere. For a few seconds, I thought she might be playing with some friends and just had forgotten that I'd pick her up. But then, I saw Olivia's friends on the school playground and she wasn't with them. I asked her friends if they knew where she was and most of them said they didn't, that they hadn't seen her since school got out. But then Olivia's best friend, Anishee Patel, said she saw Olivia getting into an old, junky, beat-up van, right after school was dismissed. That's when I immediately called it in, because I knew she'd been kidnapped." Rey swallows, clears his throat, and continues.

"All our kids know not to go with anyone, even if they know them, unless Debra or I have said beforehand that it's okay. They also understand that if there is an emergency and we have to send someone, that there is a secret password which only Debra, the kids and I have, that they should ask the person for, before going with them. Nobody we even remotely know has an old beat-up van. Besides, Olivia knows better than to go with anyone. She s been stolen! Someone's taken my baby, Lennie! Olivia's been kidnapped!"

To Be Continued...


End file.
